smifandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Trouble
Supreme Trouble is the twelfth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary Mario and Yoshi have a Pokémon battle to see who's supreme but as the battle continues, chaos rises slowly. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Ocean Song Beach, which cuts to Mario catching a female Torracat and spotting Yoshi, who has just caught a female Minccino. Quotes Mario and Yoshi: You're going down!" (Ding Ding!) Mario and Yoshi: "What the heck was that?!" (Rockruff and Shinx appear) Rockruff: "Oh! I forgot to tell you the added element to our show from this episode onwards! Whenever you hear that neat little bell, it's time to sing a song!" Shinx: "Now! Let's hear you guys sing!" (Mario and Yoshi look at each other for a brief five seconds) Mario and Yoshi: "Uh, okay!" - (We see Mario grabbing Yoshi's Minccino's tail after a while of the former tickling him, which shocks everyone else) (Mario then proceeds to spin Yoshi's Minccino's tail until she becomes dizzy) Mario: "I feel victory!" (curls Yoshi's Minccino into a ball; to Yoshi) "Hasta la vista, sucker!" (throws Yoshi's Minccino at Yoshi) Yoshi: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (gets hit by the Minccino, and falls into the water along with her) hits Yoshi and Yoshi falls into the water. Luigi and Birdo jaw drop while Bowser Jr. and Kamek widen their eyes excitedly ~Confessional~ Luigi and Birdo: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *hug each other as they cry* Bowser Jr. and Kamek: "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" (high-fiving) "Ha!" ~End confessional~ Mario: "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Shinx: "Nice!" (Rockruff spots something coming out of the water) Rockruff: "But, wait! What's that coming out of the water?" (Yoshi comes out of the water and shakes himself dry, exciting his side and shocking Mario's side) Shinx: "Yoshi's outta the water and back into the battle!" Kamek (shocked): "What?!" Bowser Jr. (angrily): "Oh come on!" (Mario widens his eyes and gasps) ~Confessional~ (Mario's confessional) Mario (shouting and shaking the camera): "HOW DID YOSHI GET BACK UP FROM THE WATER AFTER I KNOCKED HIM IN USING HIS DIZZY MINCCINO AS A BALL?!" ~End Confessional~ -- gets on his knees Mario (sadly): "Nooooooo!" Shinx: "Oh! Tough break for Mario!" Rockruff: "Because Minccino is knocked out, Yoshi loses 1 Pokémon!" gets back on his feet and squeals excitedly Bowser Jr. and Kamek (excitedly): "YES!" Luigi and Birdo (shocked): "WHAT?!" icon of Yoshi's Minccino disappears from the screen. Birdo gasps at this and growls angrily at Mario Birdo: (to Mario) "Come at Yoshi with any Pokémon, Mario! He can take it!" (to Yoshi) "Am I right, sweetheart?" gets into a battle position and nods Yoshi: (in Yoshi language) "Birdo's right! Bring it on, Bro! Show me what your Pokémon is made of!" Mario: "In that case..." pulls out Torracat's Pokéball Mario: (throwing Torracat's Pokéball) "Torracat, unleash!" comes out of her Pokéball Mario: "Torracat, take Yoshi down! NOW!!" Torracat: "Ugh! Whatever!" fights Mario's Torracat -- [[Joltik|'Joltik']]: "My favorite show, The Electric Pokémon Company, starts in ten minutes, so let's make this tiebreaker quick and snappy!" (to Shinx) "Shinx, if you please?" (Shinx brings in two Tangelas) Joltik: "You two have to get tickled by these Tangelas here! Last one to laugh wins!" (Yoshi and Mario walk in front of the Tangelas) Joltik: "And.....Go!" (The Tangelas start tickling Mario and Yoshi with their vines. Five minutes later, Mario couldn't take the tickles anymore and bursts into laughter) Mario: (falling over laughing) "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yoshi: "Ha! And that's how I often endure tickling!" Shinx: "Yoshi wins, so Mario is out!" Bowser Jr.: "WHAT?!" Kamek: "NO WAY!" Rockruff: "Way!" (Rockruff and Shinx push Bowser Jr. and Kamek out of the way) Shinx: "He wins the tiebreaker, the Pokémon Battle and the grand prize!" (Yoshi is given the Pokéball treehouse and everyone on his side cheers for him) Birdo: (to Yoshi, cheering) "You did it, honey! Woohoo!" (to Mario) "You lose, Yoshi wins! You lose, Yoshi wins!" Mario: "Aw man!" -- Shinx: "Guys, the purple medal of this awards ceremony goes to...." (Dramatic Total Drama music plays) Bowser Jr.: *bits his claws* Kamek: *crosses his fingers* Shinx: "Kamek!" Bowser Jr.: *gasps* Kamek: "Yes!" Bowser Jr.: "What?! You voted Kamek over me?! The Amazing Bowser Jr.?!" Songs * "Outta My Way" Trivia * From this episode onwards, the SMI gang will sometimes sing songs. * This is the first episode to be rated TV-Y7-FV. ** The next episodes to have this rating are Volleyball Showdown, Pokémon Fight! and Breaking the Law. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)